<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood and Honey by Vivat_Leah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916321">Blood and Honey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivat_Leah/pseuds/Vivat_Leah'>Vivat_Leah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:29:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivat_Leah/pseuds/Vivat_Leah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every few weeks Lorcan develops an unbearable need to fuck. The only person who can give him relief is his brother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have been reading a lot of porn lately and decided it's time to write my own. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What he was doing was wrong, there was no doubt about it. In the beginning he tried to justify it, to wander through complex moral labyrinths which would allow him to pretend like he wasn’t a bad guy. Like someone else was at fault. But by now he was done lying to himself.</p><p>Today was going to be one of those days. It came quicker than usual this time, but he had been busy lately. Hadn’t been as attentive as he should have been. And here came the consequences. Not a great day for it. Of course it never was.</p><p>Lorcan woke up with a raging hard-on and was surprised that it hadn’t woken him sooner. He took care of it, quickly tugging himself to completion and knowing that it wouldn’t buy him more than a half-hour’s relief at most.</p><p>He made himself busy for those thirty minutes, barking orders at his ever present secretary, and making arrangements for at least half a day’s absence. He had to fight hard to keep his mind from straying to the warm body in the dungeon below with it’s nice hot mouth and it’s infinitely fuckable ass.</p><p>By the time his secretary was done asking him his damned questions Lorcan was about ready to pounce on him instead of waiting to get to the only man who could give him real relief.</p><p>Lorcan had to force himself to take even, measured steps as he traversed his mansion to get to the stairs that led to the underground. He called the space where Allory lived the dungeon, but really he had spent a lot of time and money making it very comfortable. Not that he expected Allory to thank him for the lush carpets and the majestic bed when he kept him in chains for his amusement. Lorcan allowed that he may be evil, but he certainly wasn’t delusional.</p><p>By the time he unlocked the heavy metal door at the bottom of the narrow stairs he was breathing deep ragged breaths to keep himself in control.</p><p>The chamber was a broad stone cavern. His predecessor, who built this house, intended it to be used as stores, to contain enough food to feed the household in the event of a long siege. Now it was occupied by Allory’s apartments, otherwise known as the dungeon. In one corner was the kitchen nook with a small table and a little cupboard which contained various refreshments. A servant kept it stocked and brought a hot meal down every day. Off to one side stood a massive bed with tall wooden posts on all sides. Those were not just decorative, Lorcan made good use of them when occasion called for it. Next to the bed, stood a massive chest of drawers hewn from dark wood, which contained anything Lorcan might need when he ‘visited’. It was another servant's job to come down and clean and re-order any items that had been removed. Despite its grandiose size, the chest didn’t contain any clothes. Allory was not permitted to wear any.</p><p>In one of the corners against the outer wall was the bathing area, with a copper tub big enough to fit two and running hot water all year round. In the opposite corner was a small corner shelf with books and a comfortable little love seat, that Lorcan tried to avoid so that at least one place of this abode would feel like it was a safe space. Safe from him that is. Scattered around the room, like forgotten toys, there were also other pieces of specialised equipment. Sometimes Lorcan would order them to be swapped out or removed, depending on his fancy. A little sunlight was coming through the narrow windows just under the roof, which came to just over ground level on the outside.</p><p>When he walked in through the second door, made up of thin metal bars, his brother was still asleep. His pale torso was poking out from the thick woolen coverings on the massive mahogany bed. His light brown hair was tousled.</p><p>Lorcan walked around and bent down to move a strand from his face. Allory’s face was tense, like he was experiencing a toothache. Lorcan allowed himself to gently caress his face until Allory’s face relaxed and he stirred. When his eyes fluttered open and met Lorcan’s intense gaze he swallowed hard. Lorcan bowed and kissed him, gently, his hand still under Allory’s cheek.</p><p>Allory responded sluggishly, not fully awake yet and so, unguarded. Lorcan took his time savouring Allory’s soft lips, pulling his tongue into his mouth and rubbing it with his own until Allory moaned softly. Lorcan pulled away reluctantly and opened up his breeches, carefully pulling out his member. Allory looked at him with a resigned, impassive expression. That was the way he always looked at him.</p><p>When Lorcan had too much time on his hands he would sit and try to remember the time before. He tried to imagine what Allory’s face looked like, when he still loved him and respected him, and would care for him unconditionally. He couldn’t recall it. It was always this face. Betrayed, a little tense, always resigned. If he had any talent with the arts that’s how he would represent his brother’s face. In any medium, with any pose. That’s how he always looked in Lorcan’s dreams too.</p><p>Lorcan stared back at him, his chest catching with an emotion he couldn’t name, or didn’t want to. He couldn't pretend like he cared about how this affected Allory. If he had really cared he wouldn’t be here now. But this was the only way to get relief, and right now, like always, he cared more about getting his cock sucked than about anybody’s feelings.</p><p>Allory swallowed again and leaned forward to take Lorcan’s cock between his lips. He sucked the head and was rewarded by a sharp intake of breath. Allory rearranged himself so that he was on his fours in front of Lorcan, reaching out one hand to gently fondle Loran’s balls. He had very sensitive balls and loved them being touched.</p><p>Lorcan let Allory control the pace for a bit, trying to just focus on the divine feel of his hot lips on his hard shaft. Allory took him deeper and deeper into his throat with each move forward, clenching it around him when he was fully in and Lorcan could feel himself close to spending. It was too early in the morning for a relaxed fuck. His need was too urgent. He grabbed onto Allory’s hair and started thrusting into him, relishing the strangled sounds he was making at the back of his throat. Within seconds, he was coming, pulling out just enough to let his spend hit Allory’s tongue instead of the back of his throat. Allory opened his mouth wide and let his tongue hang out until he was done and then carefully licked the tip clean of any remaining spend.</p><p>Lorcan was breathing hard. He tucked himself back into his breeches and pulled Allory up by the shoulders so that their faces were nearly even. Loracan kissed him gently again, tasting himself in his brother’s mouth. But this time Allory just stood still, just letting Lorcan do all the work. When Lorcan pulled back he briefly rested his forehead against Allory’s, his eyes closed. He knew he was being ridiculous, but he couldn’t help it. He felt sated and he had a bit of time before his cock would be full and commanding his attention again. He tangled his hands into Allory’s too long hair, and breathed deep. He had needed it cut for weeks but Lorcan liked tangling his hands into the thick soft waves, nearly reaching to his shoulders now and cushioning Allory’s hard expression in a softness he couldn’t hide.</p><p>When he was done indulging whatever fantasy was going on in his head he dove in a kissed Allory’s neck where it met his shoulder. Allory let him get on with it. That’s all Allory did for a long time now. He grazed Allory’s nipples with his hands, pausing to give each the briefest rub before moving down to grab his hip on one hand and his cock with the other. Lorcan gently rubbed the skin around the golden cock ring at the base of his soft dick and then used his fist to tug him to half-hardness while he moved his lips down to lick his nipple, and then the other. He continued working the cock and the nipples in turns until Allory’s cock was nice and thick and heavy in his hand.</p><p>“You taste of brine, love, let’s get you into a bath” he said, pulling off and offering his hand to Allory to lead him to the big copper tub in the tiled corner of the room. Allory hated it when Lorcan acted like they were lovers. He told him so back when he still had some spirit in him. Back when he would fight and beg and <em>try</em>. But now that he no longer did and now that Lorcan resigned himself to being a monster he could do what he wanted. He was already using his brother for his bodily needs, no reason to stop there. If he wanted to pretend they were lovers in a fairytale then who was to tell him otherwise.</p><p>He left Allory stand by the bath, hard and still as a statue, as he opened the taps at the top to let out gushes of cold and hot water from the reservoir that the servants always kept full and heated. Lorcan wanted to take his time bathing Allory, enjoying him. Maybe even making him come, but he was already hardening again.</p><p>He cursed under his breath as he added some soaps to the bath under the guzzling taps. Then, he walked around to the big chest of drawers and pulled out a little bottle of oil from the top drawer.</p><p>He came to stand behind his brother and gently kissed his shoulder before pushing between his shoulder blades to make him lean forward and rest his forearms on the side of the big tub. Allory spread his legs without needing to be directed. Lorcan gently ran his hand along the soft skin of Allory’s inner thighs, and felt him shiver at the touch. A light smile curved his lips. It was a battle to get him to react these days. In the beginning, all the work was to break him down, to make him submit willingly. Now he had the opposite problem, he had to fight for every single gasp, moan and scream. It was never easy.</p><p>He knelt and kissed the back of his knee starting to trace a swirling pattern with his tongue up the thigh until he reached the puckered hole between his cheeks. He set himself to licking it and started prodding at it with a finger at the same time. He noted with pleasure that Allory was quivering underneath him. He knew he hated this too. Enjoying himself in his subjugation. Lorcan continued licking in broad wet strokes over his anus and at the same time stretching him with his fingers. It’s been a little while since he last visited and Allory was very tight against his fingers. He finally removed his mouth and started just pushing into him gently with two fingers. He poured some oil over his fingers as he worked them and kept rubbing until he felt them brush against that soft spot. Allory’s breath hitched and Lorcan knew that he barely held on from moaning. Lorcan hovered there for a second or two before removing his fingers. He then repeated the process of kissing and licking up Allory’s thigh on his other leg.</p><p>By now the bath was nearly full and Lorcan was painfully hard. It shouldn’t have taken this little time after he already came twice, but his brother’s lean body was now also a factor. Allory could get him hard even before all this messines. Allory was the first man he ever got hard for, not that that’s something Lorcan would ever tell anyone.</p><p>He walked back around the tub and turned off the taps and then ran his hand absently through the soapy water. It was lovely and hot. It would feel heavenly to sink into it with Allory’s back against his broad chest. Allory used to be even more knotted with muscle than Lorcan was now, in the before. But being a prisoner clearly didn’t inspire a love of exercise. At least Maria could manage to coax him to eat regularly. That was an issue with the previous servant.</p><p>He shook the water off his hand lightly and then looked over at Allory leaning over his forearms, his face red in the steam rising over the water.</p><p>“Look at me” Lorcan commanded and Allory looked up to meet his eyes, looking a little desperate. Lorcan kept his eyes locked with Allory’s, the exact same shade of brown as his, as he slowly undid his shirt and threw it off, exposing a well defined chest. Then he carefully pulled off his breeches. When his cock was released it was rock hard, the tip glistening with pre-come. Lorcan grabbed it in his hand and pulled hard once trying to relieve the mounting pressure.</p><p>He walked back around and aligned it with Allory’s waiting hole. Allory wasn’t nearly stretched enough, but Lorcan loved the feeling of prying him open with his cock, of breaking into that incredibly tight, hot passage. He held onto Allory’s thighs as he slowly started to move into him. When his cock was halfway through he pulled back a bit and then made a greater push forward. Two steps forward, one step back. Allory was clenching under him. Lorcan slapped him once. Hard. Allory let out a gasp.<br/>
“Relax” Lorcan commanded. Allory let out a breath at the command and Lorcan repeated the movement again. He was nearly fully in and he loved the sight of his cock disappearing into his big brother’s hole. He pulled out halfway again waiting to see if Allory would make any move under him. But he just stayed in place, panting and half impaled. At Lorcan’s mercy.</p><p>Lorcan slapped him again. “Move” he said. Allory obeyed immediately, he moved back a centimeter impaling himself on Lorcan’s cock a little more.<br/>
“More” Lorcan groaned. He stayed still and watched his cock move in and out of Allory’s hole as his brother moved under him. He slapped him a few more times, lightly, enjoying the slight burn on his palm at the contact. Allory didn’t make a sound. Lorcan decided then that he would make him scream before the day was out. He was tired of this silent game. He grabbed onto Allory’s thighs and started fucking into him brutally. Allory was still moving under him but just barley as Lorcan was holding him in place, his fingers digging into his thin tights. Lorcan adjusted his angle to hit that spot within his brother. He knew that Allory would be painfully hard now too, but his cock ring would stop him from coming and in any case Lorcan had no intention of touching him right now. Not until much later in the day. He would keep him hard and leaking for days if he believed it would be possible to make Allory beg. Lorcan kept fucking into him brutally until the need within him peaked and broke and he spent into his brother's ass with a bitten off shout.</p><p> </p><p>By the time they came out of the bath Lorcan was hard again. Allory was still hard. Lorcan made sure to tug him when it looked like his erection was waning.</p><p>Lorcan hated this, this animal need in him that he couldn’t control. An unwanted souvenir he brought from a previous life. Every couple of weeks it would build to this until he could do nothing but fuck and spend, over and over until it abated enough to let him live in peace for a while, a little while. And even then, if he didn’t relieve the pressure every couple of days to keep it at bay this need would grow and overwhelm him within days, not weeks. He hated that it made him a slave to his desires and he used to hate that he made his brother a slave to them in turn. But you could only feel so guilty so long. He’d made his decision, there was nothing to be gained by agonising.</p><p>Lorcan gently wiped off Allory with a fluffy white towel making sure to give some more attention to his erection as he went about it. When he had to come here, he at least wanted to be able to enjoy his beautiful big brother properly. But business first.</p><p>He threw the towel to the side and got Allory to kneel in front of him, his face practically level with his groin. Lorcan grabbed his erection in his hand brushed it against Allory’s lips allowing him to open up and let him in. This time he didn’t wait for Allory to start sucking him at his own pace, he grabbed him by the hair and started fucking into his mouth forlornly, Allory making desperate little noises whenever he pulled back. When he felt close to spending he pulled out and pushed Allory’s head down roughly until his cheek was resting on the carpet and his ass was sticking out in the air and fucked him quickly and hard, with the sole goal of coming again as quickly as possible. When he shot his load into his brother's ass for the second time he went back to the chest of drawers and brought over a large leather butt plug.</p><p>“By the time we are done here today you will be full of my cum, Allory. It will lube the way when I fuck you next and when I take it out, my cum will still be dripping out of you for days.” He said thickly, as he generously poured oil over the plug and pushed it into his brother's stretched hole. Allory gave no response other than breathing hard, but Lorcan noted that his hips were moving ever so slightly. After two fucks, both times taking care to hit his prostate, his cock must be feeling almost as bad as Lorcan’s would feel if he wasn’t taking care of his unnatural hard-ons as quickly as they arose.</p><p>With Allory plugged up with Lorcan’s cum inside him, Loran directed him to kneel on the bed with his hands behind his neck. Allory glared at him, but his whole body was flush with arousal. His cock was red and hard and leaking at the tip. Lorcan reached town and wiped off a drop of pre-come from the tip with his thumb before reaching out and putting it to Allory’s lips. Allory leaned his head forward a touch to suck it gently. Allory kept sucking and licking the thumb even when the tiny drop of cum was long gone. Lorcan felt a shudder go through him that had nothing to do with his condition. His brother was a sight to behold. Exposed, pliant and at his mercy. And he would only get better as the day went on. Lorcan finally took his thumb away and briefly touched it to his own closed lips wiping the wetness from Allory’s mouth against them.</p><p>Lorcan walked over to the chest and got a pair of nipple clamps attached to each other by a heavy metal chain. He also picked out another gold cock ring and warming it a bit between his hands slid it onto his own cock. He tightened it a bit, liking the way it hugged the base of his almost soft cock. He came four times already since waking up so he should be able to hold on for an hour at least before the need became unbearable yet again.</p><p>He walked back over to Allory and knelt in front of him bowing to suck on his nipples before clamping one end of the contraption to each. The metallic chain hung between them. Lorcan moved so that his body was touching Allory’s and his hard cock was jutting against Lorcan’s stomach. Lorcan leaned in and kissed Allory hard, pulling the chain with one hand and grasping Allory’s hard cock with the other. He invaded his brother’s mouth with his tongue and kept his hand on his brother’s cock while moving the second to his back to keep him from falling backwards. He kissed and tugged until Allory whimpered into his mouth and then he pulled back releasing his cock and gently caressing his cheek with his thumb.</p><p>“If you ask to come now, I will let you” Lorcan said, his thumb tracing the line of his brother’s swollen lower lip. “Do you want to come, brother?” he asked again. Allory looked like he was in pain, his teeth were clenched and his face was burning. His whole body was heaving and Lorcan was still close enough that Allory’s fiercely erect cock was leaning against his stomach. It will clear that the only reason he hadn’t sprouted his orgasm already was because of the cock ring, looking much snuger now against the engorged flesh than it did when they started. Even so, Lorcan thought that if he put his lips around it now, even with the ring where it was he would still come, he would stay hard and leaking, but he would come and get the tiniest bit of relief. He could have it all with a word. All Lorcan wanted for him to speak again, just to say one word. Any word.<br/>
But Allory only regarded him with open defiance. Lorcan slapped him hard enough for Allory to lose his balance and fall to one side. His elbow hit the side of the bed first and he moved to right himself straight away.</p><p>“On the rack, now. Crawl.” Lorcan told him standing up and breathing heavily. Why did he have to make it so hard? Lorcan took a deep steadying breath and released it slowly as Allory crawled on all fours to the contraption Lorcan called the rack. It was a metal frame. Allory would crawl into it on all fours and it had a soft support for his knees and his neck. His ankles, neck and wrists could be locked in place with metal cuffs lined with soft velvet. After a long time in the rack, even the velvet cuffs would feel like agony.</p><p>Back in the day, Allory was terrified of it. He would beg and offer to do anything to avoid being locked in, unable to move, at Lorcan’s mercy. Lorcan felt a twinge of annoyance that he could no longer get that from Allory no matter what methods he employed. And he didn’t really want to break the man. Not anymore than he already had in any case. Only sometimes, only a part of him.</p><p>He went around and locked Allory into place taking the time to run his hands over the whole length of his body. He ran a finger down the length of Allory’s spine and around the base of the plug inside him. He placed a soft kiss on each of his butt cheeks and gently caressed his inner thighs. His hand lightly caressed Allory’s balls, and Lorcan could see that he was shaking from the strain of his touch. His member hung heavy between his parted legs.</p><p>He would make him scream, he thought again, and when he screamed, he would let him come. He brought out a leather whip with long leather tails and ran it along the length of Allory’s body following the path of his finger. Lorcan was hard again but it felt good for now. He didn’t need to take care of it urgently. Still, he left the whip lying on Allory’s back and walked to the front putting the tip of his cock to Allory’s lips. “Lick it” he said. Allowry reached with his lips to suck the top. Lorcan slapped him. “Lick” he repeated. Allory’s tongue lapped out and licked the head and then along the length of it. Lorcan moved forward to give him access to his balls and Allory lapped them up, like a cat coming to water after a long day out. Lorcan put his hands into Allory’s hair but didn’t guide him one way or the other, just enjoyed the feeling of the slick wetness on his sensitive balls.</p><p>“There is my good boy” he said, stepping away with a sigh. Unsurprisingly, there was no response. Lorcan picked up the whip.</p><p>“I will hit you as many times as it takes for you to scream, my handsome brother. We can stay here all day if that’s what <em>you</em> choose.” He said, caressing the smooth skin of his backside before taking the whip to his right hand and striking him with it. Allory hissed. That was something. Lorcan started whipping him in earnest, hitting then caressing. He would direct the whip to different parts of his body. First his left cheek, then his right, then his thighs, his lower back, his upper back, his calves. He would hit then touch it with his fingertips or his lips. Ever so gently. Every few hits he would run his fingers down the length of Allory’s cock to make sure it wasn’t waning and tug on the chain between his nipples if it looked like it was. His whole back was becoming red from the abuse and the marks were not fading as quickly. The skin was hot under Lorcan’s touch and Allory’s breathing was ragged.</p><p>“Just scream, Allory, please” Lorcan said, after taking his lips from Allory’s burning left thigh, the last to receive a blow from the whip. It shouldn’t be him begging, but here he was. Allory could be so stubborn. He was so when they were children too. Once he set his mind to it no one could break through. No one but Lorcan. Lorcan always knew how to placate him. The beloved younger brother. There was a time when Allory would have done anything for him. In a way, now too, Lorcan supposed. But it was a very different thing indeed.</p><p>When Allory gave no reply, Lorcan continued his work. There was something deeply cathartic in the process, it was so mechanical, yet so intimate. To have his brother's body fully at his will. To see him shudder and clench each time the whip’s tails kissed his skin. To see his skin warm and blossom. It made Lorcan’s chest swell with feeling.</p><p>Lorcan continued until all of his exposed flesh was burning to the touch and flaming red. Allory would whimper barely audibly when Lorcan ran his finger over the soft flesh of his ass cheeks. He’d had to stroke his cock a few more times too, because the pain was making it flag, and that wouldn’t do. He didn’t grab it into a fist and jerk, he used the briefest of touches. His fingertips against the sensitive tip, over the full, bulging balls, running along the underside of his cock. With the plug in his ass, pressing against his prostate, it was more than enough.</p><p>Lorcan came to crouch on the soft carpet in front of him and raised his chin with a hand, gently clearing the hair from his face with the other, making Allory look at him. “Just scream, brother, please” he asked softly, moving to kiss his lips tenderly. As always, Allory remained unmoving under his touch. He trembled when Lorcan ran the tails of the whip gently down his back.</p><p>“Please” he said again softly, as he lifted the whip for the next hit. As it met his tortured flesh Allory screamed. It wasn’t so much of a shout as a hoarse cry. Lorcan sighed with relief. He threw the whip to the side lightly and walked to run a hand through Allory’s hair, lingering to pet his head gently.</p><p>“There, there” Lorcan said, quietly. Allory’s gaze was lowered and he looked pained and defeated. Lorcan could see that there were tears streaming down his face. Lorcan gently wiped them away and licked them off his fingers as if they were prized possessions. He didn’t make Allory look at him. Instead, he went back to stand behind Allory and gently pulled out the plug. A little bit of his cum dribbled out of the hole and Lorcan caught it with his finger and pushed it back in. With his other hand he twisted the cock ring around Allory’s erection, loosening it just a touch. It would be enough. Then, carefully grasping his inflamed sides Lorcan slid into him in one smooth push. He groaned as his balls connected with Allory’s back. He started fucking him slowly, setting a leisurely pace before he adjusted to hit Allory’s prostate. He leaned forward grasping one of Allory’s captured nipples and playing with the clamp with the smallest movements. Allory came underneath him with a groan, his breathing ragged, his cock spending untouched.</p><p>“Good, good. Let it all out, my love” He said continuing to fuck him in measured strokes. He gritted his teeth and breathed through his nose as Allory’s passage clenched and spasmed around him at his orgasm. He started moving his hands on Allory’s body, so gently, the skin feverish hot under his fingers. He kept thrusting until he felt himself nearing the edge. He pulled back a bit, leaving only the top of his cock still impaling the body under him and loosened his own cock ring. Then he pushed back in fully, with one long stroke, and making only two more desperate pushes with his hips he let himself spend again into his brother’s tight hole. When he was done he pulled out carefully and placed the plug back into Allory’s ass to keep the cum in.</p><p>He walked back around to put his soft cock to Allory’s lips and his brother sucked him clean carefully and efficiently. Lorcan moved the hair from his face and watched him carefully working with his tongue.</p><p>He unlocked the locks keeping Allory in place and led him by the hand to lie on the cool sheets. Allory let out a ragged breath and clenched when his back touched the bed. Lorcan climbed into bed after him, shushing him as you would a weeping child.</p><p>Lorcan pushed his feet back and outwards until they were flat on the bed and far enough apart for Lorcan to crawl between Allory’s spread thighs. He lapped at his cock and his stomach cleaning off Allory’s spend while Allory lay with his eyes closed, his hands fisted at his sides. Lorcan took his time licking around the faded golden ring, and popping each of his balls into his mouth and swirling his tongue around them. Allory didn’t love it as much as he did, but Lorcan knew that it would feel nice regardless. Allory also didn’t suffer from his affliction so his cock only barely stirred at all the attention so soon after spending.</p><p>When Lorcan was done, he made Allory turn onto his stomach. Lorcan went and got an ointment from the ever useful chest of drawers and started gently working it into his brother’s body, starting at the shins and working his way up, carefully and meticulously. It was a viscous white cream, cold to the touch and smelling medicinal and fresh.</p><p>It took him a long time to rub the ointment into every ridge and irritation created by the whip and Lorcan thoroughly enjoyed giving his attentions. By the time he worked the cream into Alllory’s shoulders he was fully hard again. Beholding his brother’s flaming and pained body underneath him, knowing that he managed to wring that cry from him, that even after all this time he would do as Lorcan asked, it was such a warming thought. When he was done with the ointment he set it aside and gently pried out the black plug again. Working it in and out a few times before pulling it free. He pulled at his brother’s pelvis and Allory raised his ass up at his coaxing, keeping his face on his forearms and anchoring himself on his knees. Lorcan spread his thighs and settled between them rubbing his hard cock between Allory’s cheeks to build a bit more urgency into his arousal. When that was taking too long he ran his nails against the sensitive skin on his brother’s back tracing a faint line made by the whip. Allory shuddered at that and Lorcan felt that shudder go straight to his cock. He guided it into Allory’s well used hole and started fucking into him once more. There was no urgency to it so he took his time working into him. He started running her hands along Allory’s back, loving the ragged breathing it provoked in his brother. He stilled inside him, enjoying the tense feeling it caused and leaned forward to kiss the back of his neck before starting to move again.</p><p>Gradually, unhurried, he picked up his pace. He adjusted his angle and started slamming into Alllory, his brother whimpering every time Lorcan slapped against his tortured backside. As he felt the edge cresting within him, Lorcan grabbed into Alllroy’s hair and pulled it roughly toward him. Allory whimpered loudly this time and Lorcan bit off his own shout as he spent into his brother again. Barely any cum came out of him. He already came so many times today. His cock felt tender and rough as he slipped it out of Allory’s ass, wincing just a little. He carefully leaned back and worked the plug back into his brother.</p><p>“I will think of you as I go to attend my boring dinner tonight and will think of you clenching around this as you sleep, until I come to release you from it.” He said, as the plug slid into place again. Placing a kiss on one of Allory’s shoulder blades, he pulled back.</p><p>He turned Allory again to lie on his back. Allory’s face was back to the disappointment and the resignation. Lorcan carefully undid the nipple clamps and ran his tongue over each nipple as it was released. He teased them lightly with his teeth as Allory unconsciously arched into his touch.</p><p>He climbed onto Allory, straddling his thighs and grabbed his nearly there erection starting to tug it back to full hardness. He watched Allory’s face as he struggled to remain impassive while Lorcan worked him with his fist. Lorcan leaned forward and put his left hand around Allory’s neck, holding him still, not with enough strength to choke him but with enough pressure to feel his rapid heartbeat against his palm. Allory started moving his hips into his hand looking angry and flushed. Lorcan smiled and kept going until his brother arched up and sprouted all over his hand.</p><p>Lorcan trailed his left hand from his neck to his groin as he moved to be able to take Allory’s softening cock into his mouth and clean off the cum. Before moving off, he tightened his brother’s cock ring back to its default position. Nothing was stopping Allory from adjusting it himself, other than the fact that he wasn’t allowed. Lorcan almost wanted him to do it. He sat up and pushed the fingers of his right hand into Allory’s mouth allowing him to lick off his own cum, choking a little as Lorcan pushed the four fingers deeper in.</p><p>Finally, he pulled his hand off, his thumb still trailing a little cum. He wiped in on Allory’s chest and he leaned over him and kissed him, slowly but insistently, exploring the crevices of his mouth with his tongue. When he got his fill, he pulled off and placed one chaste kiss in the crook of his neck.</p><p>“I love you, my beautiful, beautiful brother,” he said, as he got up to go. Allory regarded him, his face full to hatred. “I will be back in the morning. I will send Maria down with some food now. You missed your breakfast because of me.” Lorcan continued, undeterred, as he pulled on his discarded breeches and shirt. He left his own cock ring on. He liked the symbolism of both of them wearing them at the same time. It was a binding ritual of sorts, whether as brothers, or lovers, or something darker still.</p><p>He needed a bath, but now that his need was taken care off and his cock in need of a break he would bathe alone, away from the temptation of Allory’s lithe body. His cock was already feeling tender, having taken interest at Allory’s pleasure despite all the use it was put to. Lorcan looked back at Allory one more time as he turned to leave. He hadn’t moved from his spot in the middle of the bed, splayed and spent, looking like a prize well and truly claimed.</p><p>“I despise what you’ve become,” he said carefully, his voice a little ragged from disuse, his face impassive. Lorcan regarded him with interest for only a second, before turning away so that Allory wouldn’t see him smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's been so long since I wrote anything that this story has been an absolute joy to work on. </p><p>I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please comment! I love comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The orgasm count is much lower in this part but I hope you still enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Lorcan saw him, his first thought was that he must be dreaming. His brother had escaped three years previously. Just vanished one day with no trace. Later Lorcan figured out that one of the servants who was taking care of his needs had helped him. He didn’t even punish her. In a way, he viewed it as a blessing. He would have never had the strength to let him go, but what he was doing was really unforgivable. </p><p>Since then Lorcan thought of him often. At first it was almost all the time. He could do nothing but miss him, like a big gaping hole had been opened in his chest and was throbbing continuously. But with time it mellowed down to a constant dull pain, twisted up with the guilt and the self-hate. </p><p>Lorcan didn’t expect to ever see him again, but he did see him in his dreams almost every night. Sometimes angry and vengeful. Sometimes sweet and loving. And sometimes naked and wanting. The latter scenario was usually the sign that a flare-up of his condition was coming, and more often than not he would wake up hard and aching, or stained with his own cum. So it followed that if he was seeing him, it must be a dream. </p><p>But it was really him. It was Allory. Looking well and strong. His body had filled out again. His soft brown hair was still long, pulled back in a ponytail. His face was a stony mask. Lorcan was lost for a second and then his companion was introducing him with another name and Allory was offering him his hand as if he’d never met him before. Lorcan was too shaken up to think. He went along with it automatically, his inability to take his eyes off his brother the only thing giving him away. </p><p>Luckily, this was an introductory dinner, to scope up a possible trade arrangement with Allory’s companion, and his very competent negotiator was attending and taking the brunt of the communication in her usual direct and efficient way. Lorcan was managing to produce half intelligible grunts in between trying to watch Allory from under his brows. </p><p>Lyanna had to nudge him in the side with her elbow a few dozen times too many, so maybe he wasn’t as engaged as he should have been, but Allory was. Allory seemed to have no trouble engaging and contributing. He seemed to be heavily involved in the trade and it made Lorcan arche in a very uncomfortable way to hear him speak intelligently and competently about a subject that interested him. This man that he kept in a dungeon to serve his cock. This handsome, intelligent man whom he loved and whose years he stole from him. </p><p>If someone had asked him to recall what was discussed at that dinner Lorcan couldn’t have told them anything. He noticed nothing but the softness of Allory’s eyes and the beautiful way his smile lit up his face. Something Lorcan hadn’t seen for years from the shell of the man he used to keep as his prisoner. </p><p>After he sent Allory and his companion off to their rooms with a servant, and had a brief, wholly distracted conversation with his negotiator, Lorcan walked back to his own room in a haze. He didn’t know what to think, but he knew he needed to talk to Allory. Why did he come here?</p><p> </p><p>The moment he stepped into his rooms and pushed the door closed a shape detached itself from the darkness and stepped in front of him. Lorcan briefly wondered at the speed with which Allory ended up there but didn’t have time to dwell on it. Allory pushed him against the door and held the blade of a short sword against his throat. </p><p>Lorcan swallowed hard. So this is why he was here. Before he had a chance to say anything Allory spoke.</p><p>“Is there someone in my rooms right now?” He asked, his voice low.</p><p>Lorcan started to shake his head, immediately realising it was a bad idea when a sharp pain punctured his throat. Allory didn’t move the blade away, and a small trickle of blood flowed down Lorcan’s throat.</p><p>“No,” Lorcan said carefully, swallowing around the lump in his throat. As Allory was still staring at him intently, he continued. “I have a prostitute. Two actually. They are very well paid”. The words tumbled out of him and he felt ridiculous, like he was an errant schoolboy trying to explain himself. </p><p>“How nice of you,” Allory said in an even tone. </p><p>“Have you come to kill me?” Lorcan asked, composing himself. He wasn’t afraid of that. It was only fair really. </p><p>“Kill you?” Allory asked, as if the idea had only just crossed his mind. “I wish I had come to kill you, brother.” </p><p>“No.” He said after a pause.  “But, I have come to make you pay. Take your clothes off,”  he said, stepping back a fraction. He kept the sword raised and directed at Lorcan. Lorcan swallowed hard again. </p><p>He wanted to tell him that he didn’t need it. He was ready to do whatever Allory wanted. He wouldn’t try anything. But he supposed there was no reason for Allory to trust him. </p><p>He started pulling off his clothes, his hands unsteady. Allory was regarding him impassively. It was unsettling. It reminded him of the days when Allory used to look at him like this when he went to visit him in the dungeon. </p><p>When he pulled his shirt off and dropped in on the floor, he looked back at Allory. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said. Allory didn’t say anything at first so Lorcan continued to undress himself, starting to untie his breeches. </p><p>“You’re sorry?” Allory asked, looking almost amused. “Well, that makes everything better, doesn’t it? If only I had known that you were <em> sorry </em>.” Lorcan stopped what he was doing and regarded his brother. He sounded and looked angry. Lorcan really was sorry but he didn’t know how to say it in a way that would make anything better. Of course no words could ever make up what he had done, but he was willing to atone, whatever it took. With that in mind he pulled off his breeches and stepped out of them standing before his brother naked and already a little hard. </p><p>Allory’s eyes travelled down to his cock and Lorcan felt some heat rising up his neck. It was ridiculous of course. The things he had done with Allory, <em> to </em> Allory, he couldn’t really be getting embarrassed. But he was wearing the cock ring. The one he had taken to wearing in the last few months that Allory was his prisoner, the one he almost never took off since Allory left over three years before. </p><p>Allory’s face was unreadable as he stepped up to Lorcan and gently held his cock with his left hand. The right one was still holding the short sword, although he didn’t look like he was going to use it anymore. Lorcan held his breath as Allory stared down at his member, which was growing harder by the second. Allory looked up and met Lorcan’s eyes just as Lorcan felt him twist the cock ring to tighten it. </p><p>“You always did love to make me wait,'' he said impassively. Lorcan swallowed hard. He wanted Allory so badly at that moment. Wanted to pounce on him and devour him, the way he used to do in the days he was his prisoner. He wanted Allory to pounce on him and devour him. He wanted his mouth, his hands, his cock. He wanted to make up for the years of missing him all the time. But he couldn’t do any of that. He had his time and now, Allory would be making him pay, whatever that meant. </p><p>His cock was throbbing just from being lightly held, and that didn’t bode well for Lorcan. He did love to make others beg for their release, though towards the end he couldn’t get Allory to beg for anything, but he hadn’t practiced denying his own in a very long time. </p><p>Allory just stared at him for what felt like an eternity. Lorcan felt like he lost all sense of time and reality, drowning in Allory’s soft brown eyes. </p><p>Finally, Allory stepped back and Lorcan felt an inexplicable sense of loss. </p><p>“On your knees, Lorcan,” he called softly. Almost as if he was having second thoughts. Lorcan didn’t hesitate. He would play the game. He would do whatever it took. If there was a chance he could have Allory back in his life he would sign up to take up lodgings in his old dungeon. If there was one thing the last three years had undeniably confirmed to him it was that there was nothing in his life more important than Allory. </p><p>Allory finally put away the sword, putting into its scabbards and removing it from his belt. He carefully laid it onto Lorcan’s bedside table, which was piled with papers he needed to read. </p><p>Then, he undid his breeches and pulled them off. Lorcan could see that he was a little bit hard himself and was both relieved and disappointed that he wasn’t fully there yet. </p><p>Allory looked at Lorcan and gestured for him to come forward. Lorcan shuffled forward on his knees and looked at Allory carefully as he reached for his cock with his hand. As Allory didn’t say anything else, Lorcan proceeded. </p><p>
  <span>Holding the base, he started by licking. He swallowed to gather saliva on his tongue and reached out, starting at the bottom and making his way to the top. He licked around the shaft, taking his time, tasting and savouring. It was producing the desired effect as Allory’s member hardened under his touch. He reached for his balls with his other hand as his lips closed around the top and he started to suck his way down, taking Allory deeper and deeper. Even though it had been a while since he’d sucked cock, since Allory left to be precise, he found that the skill was a bit like riding a bicycle, he remembered what he needed to do to take him all the way. He lightly rolled his balls in his hand as he deep-throated him. </span>
</p><p>Allory’s hand reached into his hair and held on lightly as he was panting over him. Lorcan kept sucking, very aware of his own aching, neglected erection. He supposed it was fitting. </p><p>He wasn’t sure if Allory meant to come into his mouth so he just kept sucking, getting re-accustomed to the feeling of another man’s cock in his mouth. Although the act was the same as it had been hundreds of times before, something had shifted. He was no longer the one in control. It was a strange feeling, one that he had not experienced in a long time. It was a little unsettling.  </p><p>Finally, Allory told him to stop. As he pulled off, Allory’s member was looking red and slick with his saliva. Allory directed him to lie on the bed on his back, pulling his knees up with his hands, exposing his anus to Allory. His cock was heavy and hard against his stomach despite not being touched since that first brief attention Allory afforded it. </p><p>“Oil?” Allory asked him when he was positioned. </p><p>“In the nightstand,” Lorcan responded. Allory opened the top drawer and pulled out a little bottle of oil, and came back to Lorcan. He poured some oil generously onto his fingers and then used them to rub the ring of muscles. </p><p>Lorcan’s heart was hammering in his chest. It had been a very long time since anyone had been near his ass. Allory had been the last of course, but that was a couple of lifetimes ago. </p><p>Lorcan started taking deep breaths through his nose as Allory breached the ring of muscles with one finger. Allory raised his gaze from watching his finger disappear into the tight heat, and looked at him questioningly. </p><p>“Are you ok?” He asked seriously, continuing to push the finger in and out slowly. Lorcan nodded once, feeling both grateful and shamed. Had he ever asked Allory if he was ok, in the years that he was using him? He always thought he knew best. He certainly never worried about his comfort when he indulged in his darker desires at his expense. </p><p>Allory added another finger and pushed forwards until they gleaned his prostate. Lorcan jerked involuntarily. He forgot how good this felt. Allory hesitated and rubbed over the spot. Lorcan couldn’t help the little moan that escaped his lips. His brother gazed at him briefly before looking back at his hand. When he was satisfied with his efforts he removed his hand and Lorcan almost cried out at the loss. </p><p>Allory poured more oil onto his cock and between Lorcan’s buttocks. Then, he positioned his cock at Lorcan’s hole and without further delay started pushing in. Lorcan’s instinct was to clench but he quickly remembered that was a terrible idea and started taking deep breaths to relax himself. Allory kept moving forward stedfastly. It wasn’t exactly pleasant, Lorcan was still too tight and the penetration hurt, but he kept steady. It wasn’t nearly as bad as half of the stuff that was done to him when he was young and this time he deserved it. </p><p>As Allory pushed into him, his gaze intent on his cock disappearing into the tight hole, Lorcan took the time to look at his face. Allory looked a little older, a little more weary than before, the shadow of a beard on his normally smooth face, but in most regards he seemed entirely unchanged. </p><p>Finally, Allory’s cock was fully inside him. Lorcan released his knees and let his feet brace against the side of the bed tightening his thighs around Allory’s. His ass was hovering a bit in this position and Allory reached out a hand to support him as adjusted to being inside him. </p><p>Allory looked a little pained. His teeth were clenched and his face worked up. Lorcan knew well that incredible feeling of being encased in a hot, tight passage. After a second Allory started moving, slowly pulling out and as he reached half way pushing back in. He set a slow, leisurely pace. The motion started to feel good, even despite the slight burn of his too tight muscles, and then Allory took his cock in his fist and started working it in time with his thrusts. </p><p>The pressure that had abated a little when Allory started entering him was building again with a vengeance and before long he was painfully hard. Lorcan was absentmindedly grabbing fistfuls of the sheets underneath him. </p><p>Allory kept fucking him stedily until he was moaning like a wanton whore, coming undone under him. He absently thought that even his two very talented, very expensive whores didn’t sound like that when he fucked them. </p><p>It was impossible to describe how good it felt: the friction of his brother’s cock working him open and rubbing against his prostate, his hand working him steadily and relentlessly at the same time. Just the fact that it was Allory above him, in him, that Allory was back, there was no better aphrodisiac. </p><p>“Feel free to beg, Lorcan” Allory told him, sounding breathless. His big brother asked him to beg, so Lorcan begged. In between the moans and the thrusts, desperate, growing nearly delirious in his need. He begged and begged and then to the sounds of his begging Allory came inside him with a grunt. He removed his hand from Lorcan’s stand and leaned forward, anchoring himself on either side of Lorcan’s shoulders as he rode out his orgasm, panting hard mere inches from Lorcan’s face. </p><p>Lorcan could have cried. </p><p>It would have taken the briefest movement to make their lips touch, but Allory didn’t make it and Lorcan didn’t dare. Finally, Allory’s breathing started to even out and his face fell back to it’s habitual impassiveness. He pulled back and pulled out carefully. </p><p>“That would be too easy, Lorcan. You don’t deserve to have it that easy.”</p><p>Lorcan didn’t disagree. He didn’t like it, but it was only fair. He stayed on the bed, breathing hard, trying to get himself under control. He became aware of the fact that he was shaking lightly. But at least there was no more stimulation, he would recover. Technically, Allory hadn’t told him he couldn't touch himself but he felt that at this point it was implied. He tried to compose himself as Allory pulled his breeches back on. </p><p>“Ass plug?” He asked in an even tone. Lorcan shook his head. He didn’t keep any toys in his rooms. He only had the oil for his own use. He didn’t entertain in these chambers. </p><p>Allory pursed his lips, not looking particularly upset. </p><p>“Come, Lorcan, I want to see my old apartments.” Lorcan was caught by surprise, but he collected himself quickly. He didn’t know what Alloy meant to do, but he did promise he would do anything asked. </p><p>Lorcan made to get his clothes, but Allory shook his head, “no clothes.”</p><p>Lorcan swallowed. The stairs to the dungeons were on the other side of the mansion and he had a large staff, not to mention his guests. He didn’t relish being seen naked, with his cock hard as steel and cum dripping out of his ass and down his thighs. He didn’t really have a choice. He owed Allory this. </p><p>Allory attached his sword back to his belt and went to open the door. Lorcan’s heart was in his throat as he stepped out onto the corridor. He prayed that no one would cross their path. If someone in his household saw him like this he would never live it down. </p><p> </p><p>He started leading the way with Allory at his heel. They made it nearly all the way before he heard the voices of two of the guards walking towards them on an intersecting corridor. He froze and instinctively stepped closer to the wall. Allory moved with him. Lorcan didn’t dare look back at him but he was genuinely afraid for the first time. Would he want to humiliate him in front of his guards? How would he explain this if they saw him? </p><p>If they didn’t turn this way there was no reason for them to see him. If they only carried on, on their way. As his mind raced and his heart hammered he felt Allory step right up to him, warm and solid against his back and reach around with one hand and take hold of his cock and start stroking again. Lorcan bit his lip against the desire to moan. Whatever his head was fearing his cock was not discouraged by the possibility of imminent discovery. </p><p>Lorcan leaned back against Allory’s shoulder and started involuntarily fucking into his hand all the while focusing intently on not making a sound. He would have breathed in relief when the guards carried on, never even looking his way, laughing and talking in animated tones, but Allory was still pumping his cock with abandon, and he was so fucking close. </p><p>He started begging again, quietly, whispering into the night, certain that Allory wouldn’t let him come, that this would certainly also count as too easy and still not able to help himself. He didn’t even know what he was begging for, just repeating “please” again and again breathlessly, until finally, an eternity later Allory released his cock and Lorcan, honest to God, whined. He couldn’t stop the pathetic sound escaping his lips and he didn’t even have the presence of mind to feel shamed. He was so damn hard. </p><p>Allory gave him no more than a second to calm down before pushing him forward again lightly. They made it the rest of the way and down the stairs without further incident.</p><p> </p><p>The door at the bottom was unlocked. There was no one to keep locked in anymore. </p><p>Lorcan pushed it open and stepped through the second door looking curiously around the room. It hadn’t really changed since the night he came down here to see it empty all those years ago. The perishables had been cleaned out, and it was dusted and cleaned regularly along with the rest of the house, but otherwise it was all the same. </p><p>Alllory stepped through, and walked forward into the center of the room. Lorcan tried to consider how it would look to him. He was a prisoner here for almost five years. While Lorcan built his life. Went about his business and only came down here when he wanted to fuck. While Lorcan lived and grew and played, Allory was here in this hole just waiting to be fucked. </p><p>Lorcan could feel his heart beating dully in his chest as he realised for the thousandth time that something like this could never be forgiven. He had wanted to keep him like a bird in a cage, keep him forever, and that was his undoing. But he was back now, wasn’t he? He wanted to punish Lorcan and maybe…</p><p>“Take a seat,” Allory said, pulling him out of his reverie. He was pointing to one of Lorcan’s special chairs. The one he made Allory sit on whenever he came down for “breakfast”. It had a wooden phallus sticking out of it in the middle. Lorcan walked over to it and regarded it for a minute before starting to position himself over it. He supposed this too was fitting. It was finally time for him to try all the things he subjected Allory to. </p><p>He started to slowly and carefully sink onto the artificial cock, the wood hard and unyielding, not pleasant, definitely not comfortable but not big enough to be painful either. He could be grateful for the small grace, but having a rigid piece of furniture stuck in his ass hardly felt like something to give thanks for. </p><p>He realised quickly that he had another problem though, he wasn’t nearly lubricated enough for this exercise and the grating wasn’t getting any better the further down he sank. </p><p>Allory regarded him with a curious expression during the process, almost as if he was surprised that Lorcan was obeying him without objection. </p><p>As Lorcan continued to struggle with positioning himself, Allory walked over to the big wooden chest of drawers, unmoved from its spot near the bed. He pulled out the top drawer and looked inside. He pulled out some oil and placed it on top. </p><p>He poured some into his hand and walked over to where Lorcan was slowly sinking onto the wooden phallus. Lorcan paused and pulled off, until the tip was touching against his entrance and hovered, giving Allory the space to do what he wanted to do. </p><p>Allory reached under him and worked the oil around the lacquered wooden member. Then, he moved his oiled hand to Lorcan’s erection as he started to sink back down with much more ease. They stared at each other for a second, Lorcan unsure of whether Allory was trying to communicate anything to him. </p><p>When they were children it was their special talent to communicate telepathically. When Allory looked at him in a particular way Lorcan knew immediately what it meant. Now, it felt as if his brother was speaking a language he had never even heard of, much less understood. </p><p>Allory only rubbed him with his fist a few times before releasing his cock and stepping away. He made a gesture with his wrist that looked like he was waving someone forward, which Lorcan took to mean that Allory wanted him to fuck himself on the chair. </p><p>He started carefully lifting himself up and sinking back down, using his hands on the sides of the seat to control the movement. He made the smallest movement he thought he could get away with, only detaching his buttocks from the chair by a few centimeters before sinking down again, but Allory didn’t comment. </p><p>He turned around and walked back to the chest of drawers. Then, he closed the first drawer and pulled out the second one. Lorcan was curious to see what he would do. The bottom drawers were the ones with the whips and paddles. Closer to the top when the smaller implements, nipple clamps, butt plugs, cock rings, some gags. In the middle was spare rope and cuffs. </p><p>Allory pulled out a faded golden cock ring and looked at it curiously. That too he placed on top of the chest of drawers. He didn’t bother going further down the drawers. He stepped off and walked over to his corner; the corner with the books. He ran his hand along the spines and hesitated at one pulling it out and flipping it open. </p><p>He flipped through until he came to what he was looking for. He didn’t raise his eyes from the page as he read one short line: “Beware of those you love unconditionally, for no one has more power to wound you.” He snapped the book shut and carefully replaced it on the shelf before finally looking at Lorcan, who was still busy barely fucking himself with the wooden implement.</p><p>“I thought I would die here in this hole, Lorcan. Sometimes, I would be sitting here with a book and then I would hear a sound outside or the wind whistling and I would start suffocating and drowning in fear, that this was it, this was all there was to it.”</p><p>Lorcan could feel tears building behind his eyelids but he couldn’t cry. Monsters weren’t allowed to cry. </p><p>“I don’t know what to do with you, Lorcan,” Allory said, sounding tired to the bone. “I want to hurt you. I want to make you understand the horror and the fear that you inflicted on me. But despite it all I never stopped loving you. Isn’t that pathetic?” He asked. </p><p>Lorcan’s eyes were wide as saucers. “Allory,” he started, not sure what he could say. He would give anything to keep him. He was willing to keep him as a prisoner for God’s sake. He couldn’t offer to stay here, it would be facetious. “I will do anything. Anything you want. If you think you can ever forgive me. I will do whatever it takes.” </p><p>Allory shook his head barely perceptibly and Lorcan stopped talking.</p><p>“The circles, go” He finally said, nodding to one of the simpler devices in the room. Lorcan carefully raised himself off the wooden cock he was impaled on and breathed a sigh of relief when he was free of it. </p><p>He walked over to the two small circles on the wall, chest high, about big enough for a palm to fit inside each. They didn’t do anything. It was just paint, delineating a position to take. A position he usually used with a paddle, or a riding crop or a whip. </p><p>He placed his hands on the circles and spread his legs a little more than shoulder width apart. He was still painfully hard. Something about being in Allory’s control after all these years, after everything, spoke to a very primal part of his brain. He would never let anyone else do this to him. </p><p>He wasn’t sure how much time he spent like that, staring at the wall and listening hard but not being able to tell what Allory was doing. </p><p>He didn’t realise he was tensing for a hit until he felt Allory behind him, kissing his neck with the briefest touch. Lorcan’s instinct was to turn around and take him in his arms but he fought against it and stayed put. Allory’s right hand was reaching around again to take hold of his erection. It was slicked up with oil again and he enveloped his cock in a loose fist and ran his thumb over the tip robbing Lorcan of his ability to breathe.</p><p>Lorcan could feel the heat emanating from Allory’s nude body against his own. He was as close as he could be without actually touching, against the right side of Lorcan’s back, as his hands went about their business. </p><p>Allory continued to hold his member and rub carefully with his fingers as he started kissing and nibbling at his neck, tasting with his tongue and teasing with his teeth. His other hand caressed his left side and buttocks before dipping between his cheeks to tease at his hole. Lorcan started rutting into Allory’s hand and he pulled back the hand from his anus and slapped him once, lightly. Lorcan was more surprised than hurt by this.</p><p>“Stand still” Allory whispered in his ear, using the opportunity to explore it with his tongue and then nibble lightly at his earlobe. </p><p>Lorcan had to work hard not to move as Allory continued to torture him with his hands and mouth. His fingers were back at his entrance, pushing into him, teasing and probing. He was trembling from the effort of holding still as Allory explored his body. He left his cock for a moment to dip his hand lower and tease his balls, massaging them lightly between his fingers and making Lorcan whimper with need. </p><p>There was a stark contrast between the side of his body sheltered by Allory’s hot body and the other side exposed to the chill of a broad stone cavern that hadn’t been heated in a long time. W<span>hile he went about his ministrations, </span><span>Allory’s hard cock was leaning against Lorcan’s ass cheek</span><span>, </span><span>like a promise waiting to be fulfilled. </span></p><p>As his tongue paved a path down his back, tracing each shoulder blade downwards and back up to his neck, his right hand moved up to his lips seeking entry. Lorcan lapped at the fingers with his tongue tasting the oil and faint undertone of his own pre-cum. When they were wet with his saliva Allory moved them to tease his nipples, rubbing each between two fingers and then carefully running the tips of his fingers over his chest. Through it all, the fingers of his left hand continued their steady assault on his asshole. </p><p>Lorcan was already ready to spill and it was all he could do just to stand still. Finally, Allory released him and stepped away. Lorcan was both bereft at the loss and relieved at the break in the onslaught of stimulation. </p><p>A few heartbeats later, Allory was back behind him, one hand steady at his hip and the other guiding his newly slicked up cock into him. </p><p>Lorcan took a deep breath as Allory slid home and braced to maintain his position as Allory started fucking into him. </p><p>“Feel free to beg, brother,” Allory repeated his earlier pronouncement, leaning close enough that his words tickled Lorcan’s ear. With his hand he reached over and took hold of Lorcan’s balls again, kneading them not so gently. Lorcan moaned. Then he started begging. </p><p>“Please, Allory, please.” Like an ancient chant or prayer to a lost deity. Over and over, he called Allory’s name as the need within him built and built. He didn’t even think there was anywhere more for it to go. When he started fucking him Lorcan already felt more than ready to come, a few seconds of respite from his touch not nearly long enough for him to regain any composure. But as Allory kept thrusting and working his cock with his hand, Lorcan was beyond gone. His breath was hitched and his chant interrupted by breathless, needy little sounds. </p><p>He started off begging still contemplating whether this would be it or if Allory would keep torturing him like this the whole night. But towards the end he didn’t have the presence of mind to contemplate anything. His whole focus was entirely on his cock and on his ass, and his brother’s cock pounding into him with singular determination. He was shaking with the effort of it and his begging was starting to sound more like one long keening sound than like anything intelligible. </p><p>His hands were clenching in their designated circles and he would probably be sore the next day from the effort it took to simply stay upright and unmoving in the face Allory’s attention. </p><p>After what felt like an eternity of being in that space, Allory briefly stilled inside him and finally, <em>finally</em> twisted the cock ring to loosen it. Lorcan actually sobbed then. Allory removed his hand from Lorcan’s cock and grabbed onto his hips, starting to fuck him with brutal abandon. </p><p>Lorcan continued begging. He was begging even as his orgasm overtook him and his seed shot from his untouched cock all over the wall. He was still sobbing and begging as Allory came inside him half a second later, biting into his shoulder as he shot his load into him. </p><p>Lorcan was trembling. Allory held him as he came down from his orgasm. Lorcan wanted to stay like this so badly. Allory’s hands around him, strong and comforting. That’s the way it should have been. Them against the world. Together. He ruined it all. </p><p>“Allory, please,” he said, even though they were the same words he was just chanting, he wanted them to work even more than he did a minute before. “Please tell me, what can I do?” </p><p>Allory stepped away from him and Lorcan made a move to follow.</p><p>“No.” Allory said forcefully. Lorcan turned back to the wall, hands still on the circles. His knees were shaking from the force of his orgasm and it was only pure power of will that was keeping him upright against the wall. </p><p>“I don’t know if I can forgive you, Lorcan.” He paused. Lorcan’s heart was hammering in his chest. “But we can try,” Allory finally continued. </p><p>“Anything,” he said quickly, not daring to turn from the wall. </p><p>“Roderick wants to take your offer, and is considering a few more. He needs a man locally. I have been looking into a house in town. I will be only a fifteen minute ride from here.” He paused again. “When you have one your episodes, you will send for me, immediately. Then, after the messenger has left you are going to bring yourself off once. Only once. Then you will come down here, undress and wait for me. Is that clear?” Allory asked him. </p><p>Lorcan’s mind was spinning. What if he didn’t get the note immediately, what if he couldn’t come straight away? Lorcan couldn’t wait after it started. It would start to hurt. And what about all the other time. Was he allowed to touch himself, to fuck anyone else?</p><p>“Lorcan,” Allory said harshly. “Stop thinking so hard. Either you do this or not, it’s your choice. I won’t force you to do anything, but if you do this you are going to have to trust me. Trust that I will take care of you. If you want us to have a chance, this is it. This is your chance at redemption. I can’t promise that it will be enough. But it will be something.”</p><p>This time Lorcan didn’t hesitate.</p><p>“Yes.” He asked for a chance and here it was. He wasn’t going to waste it. </p><p>He felt Allory’s hand caressing his side and looked over. Allory reached with his hand and caressed his chin. Lorcan though he might kiss him, but instead he just held his gaze. </p><p>“Okay,” he said softly. “Let’s see.” Then he dropped his hand and turned around. Lorcan wasn’t sure what to do, if he was allowed to move or not. </p><p>Allory looked back one more time, throwing a sweeping glance over the room. </p><p>“It will take a lot of atonement to wash away the sins committed in this room,” he said, before looking back at Lorcan still leaning against the wall.</p><p>Lorcan couldn’t see him any more of him until he caught a glimpse of him walking out, fully dressed again. He didn’t look back. </p><p>Once a little time passed, Lorcan finally dared to pull away from the wall. They would really need to discuss the full terms of this arrangement. </p><p>Before heading back upstairs Lorcan glanced back at the chest of drawers and frowned. The oil was still sitting on top where Allory left it, but the golden cock ring he used to wear was gone. Lorcan walked over and checked the drawer. It had not been placed back. He reached down to run his fingers along it’s twin, the one encircling his own soft cock. He didn’t know what it meant. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When I first posted the story I had an idea for a prequel part and a sequel part. I hope you enjoyed the continuation. I think there will be one more part to this story coming, whenever I get round to writing it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>